


De Jim Moriarty à Sebastian Moran

by Sherly_Marshal



Series: Drabble - Mormor [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bad Jokes, Boys In Love, Dammit Jim, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Games, Hate to Love, Jim Being Creepy, Jokes, Laughter, Lies, Love, Love Poems, Love/Hate, M/M, Possessive Jim, Possessive Moriarty, Possessive Sebastian, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce que pense Jim Moriarty de Sebastian Moran. Le regard du Napoléon du Crime sur son Loyale Sniper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Jim Moriarty à Sebastian Moran

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Od Jima Moriarty'ego do Sebastiana Morana (De Jim Moriarty à Sebastian Moran)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098161) by [Malutka_Sowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa)



> Et voilà ! Mon challenge "Écrire un drabble par jour pendant un mois" est terminé ! Je crois que le plus difficile avec le Mormor c'est de trouver, d'écrire, quelque chose qui soit "adorable". Non, vraiment, c'est un puits magnifique d'amertume, de folie, d’aigreur ! En bref, parfait pour moi haha. Mais je ne voulais pas rendre cette série de drabble dépressif non plus ! (Source du [Gif](http://aminoapps.com/page/sherlock/3313810/what-if-izaya-orihara-and-jim-moriarty-met-sherlock-x-durarara-crossover) )
> 
> Je pensais que cette série de drabble passerait presque inaperçue (Shipping things that don't yet exist!), mais non et ça me fait super plaisir ! Je finirais par dire que si c'est un couple qui vous plaît, il faut absolument lire "Moriarty : Le Chien des d'Uberville" qui est un roman, juste... Parfait !
> 
> Merci de m'avoir lu, merci pour les kudo, c'est toujours encourageant ! Demain, un OS sur le Mormor devrait faire son apparition pour conclure tout ça ! Thank you !

* * *

 

 

Moriarty aimait la vie derrière son air suicidaire. Il aimait sans sérieux. Être grave n’était pas _drôle_. Voilà pourquoi il jouait avec le sniper. Si la vérité éclatait, alors le jeu finirait en poussière.

Seb’ l’ _aimait_ à en **crever** , Jim l’ _adorait_ à l’en **tuer**.  
Seb’ le _voulait_ tout **entier** , Jim _arrachait_ le reste d'innocence **atrophié**.

Moran ne devrait pas être dans son lit, _mais il y est_. Il ne devrait pas connaitre ses faiblesses, _mais il sait_. Alors Moriarty continue de jouer. Jim l'aime  réellement. Ainsi, Sebastian doutera éternellement et Jim plaisanterait à jamais !


End file.
